1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for effectively managing a personal schedule and broadcasting programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become common to manage a personal schedule by using a mobile terminal apparatus. When an IP mobile TV function is added to the mobile terminal apparatus, a user can be provided with a personal schedule and information on broadcasting programs by using the terminal apparatus. However, it is inconvenient to separately manage the personal schedule and the information on the broadcasting programs. Particularly, when a large number of broadcasting channels provide broadcasting programs, it is difficult to provide the user with suitable information on the broadcasting programs based on a changing personal schedule.